The Guardian of the Chosen
by SentinelBlaster
Summary: The anime follows the adventures of Ash. However, what if something special happened to another boy in Pallet that would not happen to Ash for another 10 years… uses ideas/some of the storyline from Mekon's The Black Latios (Finish it, man! I want to see what happens next in your version!) Temp. Hiatus as I try to figure out where to go. Reviews are requested!
1. The Beginning

A/N Hey everybody. Glad all of you felt like you had to read my first story! Now, I need to cover a couple of things before we start. 1. Please only give constructive criticism. This is my first story, and I really don't want to receive dozens of angry reviews. 2. A couple of ideas in this story come from Mekon's The Black Latios. I have plans to rewrite some of his stuff with my characters added or even tell you guys to read some of his chapters to explain what is going on in the background. I am unfortunately unable to ask permission because he has been inactive for 5 years. I only hope that he will let this story continue if he ever comes back as this is kind of a fanfiction of his fanfiction.

Anyway, on to the story.

Summary

The anime follows the adventures of Ash. However, what if something special happened to another boy in Pallet that would not happen to Ash for another 10 years… uses ideas/some of the storyline from Mekon's The Black Latios (Finish it, man! I want to see what happens next in your version!)

"Normal Speech/Translated Pokespeech/what human hear in terms of pokespeech"

Thoughts

"Telepathy"

"Untranslated Pokespeach"

Disclaimer, I don't own pokemon. I do, however, own any OC's I may write in.

Chapter 1:

He shot through the sky, glancing behind him every couple of seconds. Nothing. He still didn't stop, knowing his pursuers were right behind him. Suddenly, a bright light hit him in the eyes. A voice cried out, "We got you now, you slippery Latios!"

The Latios quickly turned invisible and dove downwards, hoping to throw off Team Rocket. However, he didn't know that they had been tracking him with thermal cameras. The pilot smirked as she launched heat-seeking missiles, missiles that were modified to target one heat signature: a Latios.

The Latios felt the missiles strike him, felt himself start to fall, felt panic wash over him as he shot towards the unforgiving earth. He tried to concentrate, tried to control his fall, but all he managed to do was aim for a small spot of light in the field of darkness below. Half falling, half gliding, he got closer to the lights which revealed itself to be a small town on the coast with a large building on one of the hills. He had targeted the large building which soon became a lab. Not being able to slow down much he crashed through the roof and landing in front of the three humans who stared at the Latios in shock and awe.

10 minutes earlier:

Ash and Luke were as close as brothers. Their birthdays were a day apart, and they had spent a lot of time together. Birthday parties were always a joint operation between their moms as both had been orphaned as babies. When they were 4, they somehow managed to build a treehouse in the woods and they often played there. However, on this particular night, they had been playing with some pokemon at Professor Oak's lab. Ash had left already with his mom, and Luke's mom had just arrived to pick him up.

"Thanks for watching Luke, Professor. We got everything set up." She said as Luke ran past chasing a Pidgey. The mothers had been planning the two boy's birthday party and needed them out of the house.

"No problem, Olivia. Luke was great. He and Ash always seem to figure out what is worrying a pokemon and then calm it down. They actually managed to calm one of my Geodudes down before he destroyed the roof!" Prof. Oak replied.

"That's nice. Luke! Time to go!" Olivia said, turning to her son.

"But Mom!" Luke complained, having caught his query. "I just met him!" he said as he hugged the Pidgey tightly, who squawked and worked his way out of the 5-year-old's death grip. "Ok. Bye!" he called out to the pokemon in the field. A couple of his best friends waved at him, as he walked to the door with his mother.

Suddenly, a loud crashing was heard as a blue and white pokemon crashes through the roof and landed on the floor with a thud. It was covered with burn marks and cuts, and it was breathing heavily. Luke stared at it. His mom stared at it and then ran to get some first aid supplies. Prof. Oak practically fainted when he recognized it from the description his colleague Prof. Elm had given him about a rare pokemon. "I- I- It's a Latios! A l- l- legendary!" he stuttered, shocked that: A. A legendary had just crashed into his laboratory, and B. A legendary could be hurt as badly as this one.

Olivia ran into the room carting a large number of bandages and berries. The sight of her rushing to help the pokemon snapped them out of their stupors. Luke ran to grab some supplies from his mom to help, while the Professor ran to his computer to contact Prof. Elm to get any more info on the legendary Eon that just destroyed his lab.

Latios slowly opened his eyes and looked up into the face of a young boy with brown hair and a concerned face holding a berry to his mouth. Latios recognized the berry and opened his mouth and allowed the boy to feed him the berry. He felt a bit better. He knew he had too many in injuries to last much longer, but this boy, and the woman he now saw was bandaging him, didn't know that. He was just glad that he would be spending his final hour with these kind people.

In another room, Prof. Oak finally got an answer to his phone calls. Prof. Birch sleepily said, "Hello Samuel. Why are you calling at this late hour? And why are you so flustered?"

Prof. Oak quickly responded, "I need all data you have on the legendary pokemon Latios."

"Why?"

"One just crashed into my lab."

"WHAT" Prof. Elm was now wide awake. "I need the details!"

"Not now. He's injured. I need the data so that we can try to help him out."

"Done." Prof. Elm said as he started furiously looking through files on his computer. "We don't have much, but this should help you out."

"Thanks," Prof. Oak said as he received the file. "I'll give you an update in a couple of hours." He then hung up and walked out to talk with his guest.

Meanwhile, Luke was doing his best to help the pokemon. It looked up to him with thanks in his eyes as it ate another berry from his hand. Suddenly, he heard a voice in his head. "Thanks for helping me," it said. Luke jumped and looked around, trying to figure out where the voice had come from. His mom froze applying the salve she had been putting on a nasty looking cut on its side. The professor stared for a moment and then glanced down at his datapad.

"Please continue giving me those berries. They are my favorite kind." Luke looked down at the pokemon lying on the ground in a pile of rubble. "Was that you?" he said staring in shock at the blue and white creature.

"It would make sense." Professor Oak said kneeling beside Luke. "Latios is a psychic type. It's no long shot that he would know telepathy."

Olivia shrugged and continued where she left off with the treatment. I guess this could be considered normal compared to the other crazy things I've heard about happening, she thought as she applied a splint to his wing.

Luke gasped as he realized something. "We need to get him off of this rubble!" he yelled as he attempted to lift up the large Eon, at which he failed miserably, being five. Latios looked in wonder at the young boy struggling to lift his weight. Could he be the one? he thought. No, I was told that I could feel him. But, he will play an important role in the journey of the Chosen One. He has a strong Aura, even at his young age. He may be close to an equal to the Chosen One in terms of Aura skills. My abilities, however, are needed to help the Chosen One. I know what I have to do.

"I can lift myself. Thanks for the thought though" Latios said as he weekly levitated about a foot of the ground and struggled over the couch that was sitting nearby. He flopped down heavily and winced in pain. "As I said earlier, Thank you for helping me when you did not know me. I appreciate your assistance. However, I do not have much time left, and I have something very important to tell you. I was given a mission to help someone. Only someone with my abilities can do this job. However, I was greatly injured by a group of people hoping to use my powers for their own gain. I have to pass my role on to someone else." At this point, he looked at Luke.

"Wha-, you mean me!?" Luke said slightly shivering. He was five! He could not do whatever job required the abilities of a legendary!

"Yes. I can pass my abilities on to another because I have no sibling." At this point, Professor Oak gasped. This data shows that almost all Latios have a Latias sibling. He thought. Latios continued, "This means that I have more power than usual.

"Now," he said, looking at Luke. "Before you make a decision, you should know two things. One, there will be some side effects. Two, you will not be needed for many years, so you will have time to learn about what you can do and what your role will be, as well as lead a semi-normal life."

Luke thought for a moment, something not a lot of five-year-olds can do, before he said, "Yes. I may be young but I can still help!" He was grinning at the chance to learn something new. (And show up Prof. Oak's jerk grandson, Gary. That kid was always getting on their nerves.)

"Thank you," Latios replied. Then, privately, he told Olivia and the Professor, "You should know what is about to happen. When Luke absorbs my aura, he will become a hybrid. He will become a Laitos, but be unable to be caught due to still being part human. He will be able to disguise himself as a human: what he would look like at that time if he had not accepted my offer" Both adults nodded, understanding what was going to occur.

"Let us begin," Latios said to the whole group. He held out his claw and formed a blue orb that was flecked with red. "Luke, place your hand on this sphere." Luke complied, and Latios continued. "Focus on your very being, what makes you, well, you. Focus on pushing that energy you feel into the orb you are touching." Luke closed his eyes and scrunched up his face as only a five-year-old can, and slowly, silver began to flow into the orb, starting by his fingertips. Latios's color became faded and his outline blurry as he pushed everything he had into the orb.

Suddenly, a bright flash of light filled the room, and when it died down, Latios was gone. Then the orb that was in Luke's hand began to glow, and it began to surround him. "Mom, what's going on?" Luke said, panicking slightly. His mom looked at the Professor, who was furiously scribbling on his notepad, recording everything he saw. Then, the orb disappeared, and Luke collapsed to the floor, his mom rushing to catch him.

As she did, his body began to glow and shift. Both adults stared ad in Luke's place, a small Latios child lay. Unlike others, this one was royal blue and white. It sat up slowly and looked around.

Luke's head hurt. He sat up and looked around. "What happened to me?" he said. All his parents heard was, "Tios?"

"Um, Luke? Could you try telepathy as Latios did?" his mom responded. Luke nodded and then somehow remembered how to project words into their heads. "What happened to me?"

Professor Oak replied. "We believe that you have become a Latios-human hybrid. This means that you cannot be caught but still have all the abilities of a Latios."

This is so cool. Luke thought as he began testing out his new body. He could read minds, fly, and attack like a pokemon. He started flying around the two adults in the room, making their eyes spin as they tried to keep track of him. "This is fun!" he yelled as he shot around the room.

"Slow down! You're making us dizzy!" his mom said. Luke complied and settles down a bit. "Now, before Latios left, he told us that you could turn back into your human form to blend in.

"Yes, I just looked up how psychic pokemon change form. It appears you just have to imagine yourself as the form you want, and just put extra energy into that form to sleep." Prof. Oak said. Luke tried this, and a soft glow enveloped him. When the glow faded, Luke stood there, looking like he had before the transformation. He looked down at himself, enjoying being back. However, he could not ignore the power that lay dormant inside him. He looked at his mother, then tacked her with a hug. "I'm back!" he yelled, glad that he could still talk in human form. His mom hugged him back tightly.

"Ahem," Prof. Oak said behind them. "Luke, seeing how you are a bit young right now, why don't we wait for a year or two before you start training, Okay?"

"Sure!" Luke said, happily. He would love his new powers!

Three years later:

"Let's race to my house!" Ash said before letting go of the ladder that led to their treehouse and sprinting into the woods. Luke grinned at his best friend's actions. He then considered turning into his Latios form to beat him but decided against it. His mother and the Professor had stressed, ever since that night, he must never show his pokemon abilities to anyone unless it was necessary. So he settled with a run that quickly gained on his friend.

Luke grinned as he thought about all that had happened since that night. He had discovered the next day that he could understand pokemon when they talked. That had led to awkward conversations when they realized that the little boy they knew so well could now understand them. Those quickly stopped when word spread that he was now half legendary, and it had taken a week for him to convince them that he was the same person. Ash and been confused when they started groveling at Luke's feet, as they had just had their sixth birthday party, but he didn't ask questions because soon they stopped.

When Luke turned eight, his mom surprised him by saying that he could go over to the lab once a week at night to train in pokemon form. He was ecstatic as this meant that he could spend more time with Ash than he originally thought he could once he began training. In the year since then, he lad mastered multiple moves of different types and was working on some new ones.

Suddenly, he saw Ash freeze. He quickly caught up and saw what it was. A band of Mankeys led by a Primape were blocking the path. They looked at each other, and then the Mankeys dove towards them, led by their leader and attempted to use Low Sweep to knock them off of their feet.

Luke acted fast. He could feel the hostility in those pokemon and knew he had to get Ash out of there. He quickly launched an Aura Sphere at the leader ( A/N. Before you start flaming me, remember, I said that he had a really powerful aura), and then grabbed Ash's arm and Teleported about 20 feet backward. He then quickly transformed and shot towards the attacking band of pokemon with a combo move of Quick Attack and Steel Wing.

Needless to say, the band of fighting type scattered like bowling pins. Luke shot back towards Ash and transformed back into his human form. Ash stared at him in disbelief. "You just..."

"Yep"

"They just…"

"Yep"

"When did..."

"About three years ago. Remember that day when the roof of the lab was destroyed?"

"Yeah,"

"That was a Latios. It had a mission but was injured and had to pass it on to me because apparently, I was the only one who could continue it. It also ended up giving me it's abilities." Luke replied after Ash finished his string of two-word sentences. Ash just stared at him in awe.

"Dude why did you not tell me!? This is the best thing that ever happened to Pallet! A legendary visited and now one lives here!" Ash yelled, shaking his friend roughly by the shoulders. Luke got slightly dizzy from all that shaking.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you why. Just let me go first." Luke said. Ash let go and the pair began to walk home. "I'll start with your first question. I didn't tell you because Mom and Professor Oak told me not to tell anyone. They didn't want me to become a target for the people who had injured the Latios in the first place. Also, I really liked the idea of having a secret." Ash punched Luke's arm playfully.

Luke ignored the hit and kept talking. "The only other people who know about me are the professors in all the different regions and my mom. As to a legendary visiting, it was more of a crash landing. And the legendary living here is not entirely accurate. While I do have the form and powers of a legendary, I am only a hybrid, still half-human. All that really means is that I can't be captured in a Pokeball."

"Whatever. I still think it's really cool. You got to show me some more powers tomorrow." Ash said as they arrived at Luke's house.

"You got it!" Luke replied as he opened his door. "See you tomorrow!"

"See you!" Ash yelled as he jogged towards his house.

Luke closed the door and turned around. He walked into the kitchen and saw his mom making dinner. "Hey, Mom," Luke said as he began to set the table.

"Hello, honey. What were you talking with Ash about?"

"We ran into a group of Mankey, and I had to defend us," Luke said proudly. His mother looked at him and sighed.

"How did he take you being a hybrid?" she asked, concerned about her son.

"Surprisingly well. He wants me to show him some of my abilities tomorrow. I think I'm going to start with the invisibility," Luke replied, ginning. His mom grinned as well, remembering her reaction when she learned Luke had figured out how to disappear.

A/N: Thanks for reading my story! I had a lot of fun writing this and hope you had fun reading it. Any questions or comments, please state it in a review or PM me. I will try to answer all of your questions. The next chapter will include the start of their respective journeys. I will try to churn out a chapter every two weeks, but high school takes the highest priority! See you guys in the next chapter!


	2. Some New Friends

A/N: Hey Everybody! I'm early! I'm proud of this chapter, so I will respond to reviews at the end of this story. Thanks for your continued support, and see you at the bottom.

"Normal Speech/Translated Pokespeech/what human hear in terms of pokespeech"

_Thoughts_

"_Telepathy"_

"**Untranslated Pokespeach"**

Disclaimer, I don't own pokemon. I do, however, own any OC's I may write in.

Chapter 2:

_Two years later:_

"Luke! Get up!" Olivia yelled, smacking her son with an oven mitt. It was 10:45, and her son was still asleep.

"Okay, okay, Mom! I'm up. I'm up!" Luke yelled, dragging himself out of bed. His mom left the room, and Luke got ready to greet the day. As he walked downstairs, he saw that his mother had made his favorite breakfast: pancakes with Nutella. Luke sat down and started eating.

His mom sat down as well and asked, "Do you have everything packed?"

"Yep. I have been for the past week. Can't wait to start journeying around all the regions" Luke had turned ten the previous day but had decided to wait until Ash turned ten to begin his journey. Of course, he had a reason other than to compete in the League. He could feel that the mission he had inherited from that injured Latios 5 years ago would be beginning soon, and he had to have more experience battling that the weekly bouts with the pokemon at the lab. He also felt like he needed some pokemon on his team to help him out. So he had told Professor Oak that he would be starting his journey. Professor Oak had told him that it would be a good experience and he would have a great time.

He had talked with the Professor about what he would be getting as a starter. Prof. Oak had an idea of what to get him, but all he would tell him is that Luke would be receiving an egg. Luke had agreed because that would give him a stronger bond with his starter

Luke finished his breakfast, grabbed his bag, and hugged his mother goodbye. She hugged back fiercely and whispered, "Visit often, I want to see you grow as you adventure."

Luke nodded and headed out the door. "Wait! Professor Oak called and said that you'll need an incubator!" Olivia called to her son. Luke walked back and grabbed the small machine that his mother was holding, along with some other supplies he would need for caring for the pokemon.

"Thanks!" He called, then started on his way to the lab. Luke smiled as he thought about the last two years. Ash had nearly wet his pants when Luke snuck up behind him, invisible. Since then, Ash had helped Luke figure out some moves to have in his back pocket, so to say. A few legendaries had even heard about him and stopped by in human form to help him with his psychic abilities, and he had improved greatly.

As Luke approached the lab, he saw Ash dragging a stubborn Pikachu away with a rope while wearing rubber gloves. He smirked as he heard the Pikachu complaining about being dragged by a rope. He walked up the hill, moving towards the back of the lab as he wished to avoid the massive crowd that had gathered to see Ash off. He wanted a much quieter send-off. He knocked on the back door of the lab. "Come in!" a voice called from the interior of the building, and Luke opened the door.

"Hey, Professor! I'm here to grab my starter!" Luke called as he walked into the lab. He entered the main room of the lab where the Pokemon Professor was trying to get his lab cleaned up. It looked like a thunderstorm had happened. "Was that Pikachu Ash got a bit difficult to deal with? I saw Ash dragging him with a rope."

"Yep, I think Ash has his work cut out for him with that mouse." Prof. Oak replied, finishing cleaning up. "Let me go grab your egg." he walked into another room. A few minutes later, he walked back out, holding a pokemon egg. "I thought that with your, abilities, that you would get more out of a started you raised from the egg. This one will hatch very soon."

"Thanks, professor. I'm sure I'll become really close to it," Luke said, pulling out the incubator that his mother gave to him. "Mom gave this to me, and it looks like it will help, considering how long it's going to be before it will hatch." Luke took the egg from the Professor and placed it in the incubator. He placed the machine in his pack and swung it on. "That should be everything."

"Not exactly, you forgot your Pokedex. Here it is," Professor Oak said, handing Luke the device and a large handful of Pokeballs. "Normal, your carrying capacity would be at 6 until you had been a trainer for five years, but due to… circumstances… you will start with 10 and get up to 14 when you turn 15."

"Thanks, Professor! That will be a big help in my training!" Luke said as he walked out. "Thanks again!" He called as he walked back the way he came and into the woods surrounding the small hamlet. About thirty minutes later, Luke felt his bag start to shake, and he quickly sat down against the nearest tree and pulled out the incubator. He placed the egg on his lap and it began to glow. Then, it cracked. More cracks spiderwebbed across the surface of the egg, and then it fell apart.

In his lap, sat a small, jackle-like, blue and black pokemon. Luke took out his Pokedex and scanned it. "_Riolu, the Emulation Pokemon. __It uses the shapes of auras, which change according to emotion, to communicate with others. This Riolu is male and knows __Foresight, Quick Attack, Endure, and Bullet Punch__." _"Cool!" Luke said, looking at his starter.

The Riolu opened its eyes and looked at Luke. "Daddy!" he called hugging Luke tightly. Luke looked down at the newborn fighting type who was slowly squeezing the life out of him and smiled. _This is going to be interesting. _He thought as he peeled the Riolu off of him.

"Look at you!" Luke said, holding up the Riolu so he could get a better look at him. The young pokemon smiled at the praise. "Thanks, daddy!" the young pokemon squealed. "Your welcome, Riolu," Luke replied, hugging the pokemon tight. The pokemon threw his arms around his neck and returned the hug. "Could you let go, Riolu? I can't breathe," Luke choked out. The Emulation pokemon loosen his grip and laughed. Then, his stomach rumbled. The Riolu grinned sheepishly and said, "I'm hungry, do you have any food?"

"Sure do, little guy. Let me grab it for you." Luke rummaged around in his bag and pulled out a bottle of formula. He gave it to the Riolu in his lap and the small pokemon immediately began downing it. He finished the whole bottle in five minutes flat, then curled up on Luke's lap and fell asleep. Luke smiled and set his change down on his backpack so he could make himself some lunch.

As he was toasting his sandwich, a Smokescreen filled the immediate area. Luke immediately grabbed the Riolu and his pack and teleported out of the cloud. The Riolu felt himself being grabbed. He looked up at Luke who was holding a small red and white ball. Luke looked him in the eye and said, "Riolu. Normally, I'd wait a while before doing this, but it is an emergency. This is a Pokeball. When I use it on you, it means no one can take you away from me."

The young Riolu looked to be on the fence until he heard someone yell from inside the smoke. "Where is that kid and his Pokemon!" Riolu looked scared, then tapped his hand on the device, dissolved into a red light, and got sucked into the ball. It shook for a moment, then a small *click* was heard as the capture was completed. Luke sighed, then turned to the cloud of smoke and cleared it with psychic.

When the smoke cleared, it revealed a man with green hair and a woman with blond hair. They both were wearing white uniforms with a red "R." The man had a duffel bag over his shoulder. The bag was shaking like it held something that wanted to get out. Luke sighed as he recognized the pair, some notorious grunts of the evil Team Rocket. The man yelled, "What happened to our dramatic entrance!"

"Nevermind. I don't think this kid knows who we are. Let's tell him!" his partner replied.

(Insert Butch/Cassidy's Moto here. I don't know what it is)

Luke listened politely before saying, "I'm not an idiot. I know who you are. What I want to know is why you are here."

"To take your pokemon, of course. Now hand them over, or we will be forced to… persuade you." Butch sneered.

"I only have a newborn pokemon. I don't see how you would want him. However, I am interested in what you have in that duffel bag. It appears to not want to be in there." Luke said looking at the bag. After a second he said, "Yep, that Honedge does not want to be there."

"How did you know what we have in that bag!?" Cassidy looked a bit scared by the fact that Luke knew what they had caught. Luke did not reply and simply lifted them up about a foot into the air. "Ah! He's a psychic!" Cassidy yelled.

"Yep, now if you want to get out of here, you are going to drop that bag," Luke said calmly.

"Never! It is the property of Team Rocket!" said Butch. Luke responded by turning him upsidedown. Butch proceeded to scream like a little girl and drop the bag onto the ground. "Fine take it, just let me down!" He yelled, flailing his arms.

"Okay," Luke said, finally showing some emotion and grinning, before levitating the bag over to his side and just letting them fall. Cassidy got lucky as she was right side up when she fell. Butch, not so much. He landed on his head and lay there for a second. he got up and started to sprint away. Luke grabbed and immobilized his body with another burst of psychic power. "Before I let you go, I need to tell you something. I was given a mission. I will be training for this mission. If you or any other operative of Team Rocket mess with me, I will not hold back. Understand?"

Butch nodded his head vigorously, and a glance at Cassidy told Luke that she was doing the same thing. He released his hold on Butch, and the two kicked up a cloud of dust as they took off down the path. Luke waited until they were well out of sight before he collapsed onto the ground next to his backpack. He had exerted himself more than he expected to with that levitation/immobilization stunt.

He took a minute to catch his breath before he took out his started. He pressed the button, and the young Riolu appeared on his chest curled up in the fetal position. "Are they gone, Daddy?"

"Yes, they are," Luke replied, holding his new pokemon tight, comforting him. Then a thumping drew his attention to the duffel. He set Riolu down on his pack and walked over to the bag. He slowly opened it, and a sword shot out of its scabbard and into the air. Luke barely registered an unusual coloring before the Honedge looked around, saw Luke, and shot towards him with a Rock Smash, yelling, "You shall pay for taking me!". Luke dove in front of Riolu and slammed his fists together, using Protect.

The Honedge slammed into the glowing shield and fell to the ground. Luke quickly grabbed the sheath out of the bag and set it next to the Honedge. He could tell that it had been injured. "I didn't take you. I saved you from the ones who did."

"How do I know I can trust you," the Honedge said with suspicion.

"I'll tell you, but first, I have to explain some things to Riolu."

Luke turned to his newborn. "Riolu, most people can't understand pokemon, okay?"

"Okay, daddy. But how can you understand us?"

"Yeah," the Honedge said. "How can you understand us?"

Luke took a quick moment to scan the surrounding area for any humans or pokemon in the vicinity. Detecting only the two Rocket goons about a mile away. He closed his eyes and released the energy inside him.

The two pokemon stared as Luke was covered in bright light and began to morph. As the light faded, they saw a sleek, white and blue pokemon with wings and a long neck. The Honedge gasped as he recognized the shape. "Your a Latios?!"

"Not exactly. More like a hybrid. I can use attacks like a pokemon, but at the same time, my human side prevents me from being caught." Luke said, transforming back. "Honedge, do you want to come with me? I'm not strong, compared to what a Latios could be, and I really don't want to transform every time we need to fight. Riolu here is only a newborn."

"How could I say no? You are half legendary. You saved me from those goons. And you are raising a pokemon from an egg for your starter, so I get to help him become strong. You can even use me like a sword if it's needed." the Honedge said, grabbing its sheath.

"Okay. Welcome to the team, Honedge." Luke said pulling out a Pokeball and tapped the floating sword on its eye. The Honedge dissolved into red light and was absorbed by the Pokeball. A small click sounded as the capture was completed.

Luke released his newest team member and said, "So, was Team Rocket after you because you are shiny?"

"Yep. I'm just glad you got me before they could get me to their base. I would have been a goner them." the Honedge replied, coiling up his tassel and holding it out. Luke stared at it for a second before he realized that he was asking for a fist bump. He complied and then pulled out his Pokedex to scan the Honedge.

"_Honedge, the Sword Pokemon. If anyone dares to grab its hilt, it wraps a blue cloth around that person's arm and drains that person's life energy completely. This Honedge is male and knows _ _Swords Dance, Fury Cutter, Shadow Sneak, Tackle, Pursuit, Cut, Rock Smash, Metal Sound, and Brick Break."_ "Nice moves," Luke said. Then he looked at his watch. Realizing what time it was, he said, "Come on guys. If we want to make it to Viridian by nightfall. I don't like those clouds." He had noticed the black clouds rolling in.

When both of his pokemon nodded, he picked up his backpack and the young Riolu. With his Honedge floating by his side, he continued his hike to destination.

A/N: Wow, what an eventful chapter! Luke hatches a Riolu as his starter, shows up Team Rocket, and saves a shiny Honedge. Now, onto the reviews:

Guest/Latiash: Did you not see what story this will be based on. Yes, it will be Altoshipping. In fact, it will be _double_ Altoshipping. I'll leave you guys to puzzle your way out of that one.

Guest #2: Wow, that's a long review. I'll try to answer all of your questions. First, sorry for the fast-paced chapter, but I have ADHD and am impatient to get to the main story. Next, about them accepting the transformation, in The Black Latios, they accepted Ash turning into a hybrid really well, and that was when they were surprised. Prof. Oak and Luke's mom were told what was going to happen. Also, the Latios also gave the knowledge of how to use his abilities since Luke was so young. As to Luke being very similar to Ash, As the saying goes, "You are the average of your three closest friends." They had only each other as friends, so they became really similar. However, becoming a hybrid at an early age changes him so that he thinks things through a bit more. You'll see this more when we get into the main story. Thanks for your support in this venture I'm doing.

Whew! That was a long answer. Anyways, about reviews, if you want answers sooner, use an account to make the review, and I will PM you with a response.

Well, I got finals coming up, so it may take a few weeks to get the next chapter out. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and see you next time!


	3. The End of the Beginning

A/N Hey guys! Shorter chapter today, but some important information in my notes!

I realized right after I posted the last chapter that I forgot to describe Luke's outfit. He is wearing a blue full-zip hoodie (unzipped), a white undershirt, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of blue-and-white high tops. Shout out will be given to whoever tells me where I got that color scheme.

Reviews answered at the end. Enjoy!

"Normal Speech/Translated Pokespeech/what human hear in terms of pokespeech"

_Thoughts_

"_Telepathy"_

"**Untranslated Pokespeach"**

Disclaimer, I don't own pokemon. I do, however, own any OC's I may write in.

Chapter 3:

Luke and his pokemon barely made it to the Pokemon Center before it started pouring. He covered his Riolu's head with his jacket as he scrambled through the doors. He walked up to the counter and was greeted by Nurse Joy. "Would you like me to do a check-up on your pokemon?" she said, smiling at Luke.

"Yes. In fact, could you do a more thorough check on them? My Riolu just hatched, and I saved Honedge from some Pokemon thieves. I want to make sure they are both okay." Luke replied, removing Riolu's head from his jacket and holding him out.

"Sure. In fact, you should probably be present for Riolu's examination, since you hatched him. Most newly born pokemon want to be near familiar faces when they are having their first couple of check-ups. That way, they get used to us nurses and won't get freaked out when they come in for check-ups later."

"That makes sense," Luke said, walking behind the counter with Nurse Joy and into the exam room. About ten minutes later, he walked out, holding his Riolu. He had returned Honedge to his ball.

Nurse Joy followed, saying, "Both your Pokemon are in good health. Your Riolu appears to have a really strong bond with you, considering it would not let go of you!"

Luke grinned as he remembered how difficult it was to pry Riolu's fingers off of him when it was his turn to get examined. "I'm also glad the Honedge was not injured badly when he was captured. Now, can I check out a room?"

"Sure, you can have room number 120. It's at the end of the hall." Nurse Joy replied, pointing up the stairs.

"Thanks!" Luke said over his shoulder as he climbed the stairs. He walked down the hall and entered his room. It was spacious with two beds, a small refrigerator, a desk, and a lamp in the corner. A door led to a small bathroom with a shower. He released Honedge, who floated around, looking at the contents of the room.

"Where we headed, Luke?" the floating sword said, leaning up against one of the beds.

"Well, I plan to head to Unova in the morning. I like a couple of the Pokemon native to that region, so I figure it is a good place to start as any." Luke said, setting Riolu down on the other bed. "But first, let's get some rest. While you guys are going to be in your Pokeballs on the way there, I at least, need to get some shut-eye. Honedge, you take that bed. I'll keep Riolu with me." Luke tucked Riolu in, then went to take a shower.

When he got out, he saw that Honedge had closed his eye and Riolu was curled in a ball on the pillow. Luke grinned, climbing into bed and promptly falling asleep.

A couple of hours later, Luke jolted awake to a crash. Riolu's eyes shot open, and he started shaking in fear. "I'm scared, daddy!" he cried, curling up into a ball.

"It's okay, Riolu. I'll take care of it." Luke said. Then he turned to Honedge. "Ready?"

The Ghost-Steel type responded by exiting his scabbard and floating over to his hand. Luke grabbed the hilt and snuck out to the lobby.

As he approached the balcony, he saw two different team rocket grunts and a talking Meowth trying to steal the Pokemon in the center. Ash was doing all he could to stop them. Luke was ready to jump into battle when the Pikachu jumped onto a nearby bike and yelled, "Take that!" unleashing a thunderbolt so strong, Luke had to take a step back to avoid getting shocked, and he was 30 feet away from the target.

The three grunts shot off into orbit and Luke smiled. "Looks like we aren't needed here, Honedge," he said to his sword as they walked back to their room. Once back in bed, they quickly fell back into waking dreams.

After breakfast, the crew walked outside and into the forest. Once they were out of sight, Luke turned to his companions. "You guys ready to head to Unova?" They both nodded, and Luke returned them. Then he transformed into his Latios form, turned invisible, and shot off towards their first region.

A/N Hope you enjoyed it. Now on to reviews!

Latiash: Thanks for the compliment! First, most of the chapters will be from Luke's perspective. However, as I add characters, there will be other POV's. Once I pass Mekon's story end, then I will have to add Ash's perspective to the mix. Legendaries, in this story, all have basic psychic powers, like telepathy and a human form. They don't use them often, but it is an option. The legendaries who visited Luke are Mew (Melonie), Victini (Victor), and Celebi (Caleb). Most legendaries create a form based on their true form. Latias doesn't because she doesn't have as much exposure to other people as the other legendaries. They do "turn" into a human, but they still are a Pokemon. That way they can fit through doors. And yes, Bianca exists. That is too big of a plot point for me to remove.

Guest: Thanks for your understanding! I will take your tips into consideration while going forward. And longer reviews are fine and appreciated. That means that I roped you in and you want to know more! Seriously though, longer reviews force me to go into more detail and they help me grow as a writer. Also, please use an account so I can tell who you are when other guests start reviewing.

Help Wanted! I need 4 pokemon for Luke's team. PM or Review with suggestions!

The next chapters are going to be different events throughout his journey, so there will be some time jumps. Review if you want to give feedback or ask questions. PM if you want. Please, no flames as I am a beginner writer. See you all next time.


	4. The Journey Begins

A/N The start of the journey is here! Luke has finally gotten on his way and left for Unova. Reviews will be answered at the end. Relax, read, and enjoy the fourth chapter!

"Normal Speech/Translated Pokespeech/what human hear in terms of pokespeech"

_Thoughts_

"_Telepathy"_

"**Untranslated Pokespeach"**

Disclaimer, I don't own pokemon. I do, however, own any OC's I may write in.

Chapter 4:

An hour later, Luke landed on the outskirts of Nuvema Town in Unova and transformed into his human form. He pulled out Riolu's Pokeball and summoned him. "Come on. Let's go talk to the professor and get our third Pokemon!" he said, picking up the newborn and walking into town towards the lab.

As he approached the lab, he saw a boy run out. He almost ran into Luke, then sprinted away, yelling, "Watch where you are going!" Luke glanced at the retreating form, the walked into the lab.

"Professor Juniper? Are you here?" Luke called out as he walked into the lab. The lab had lots of windows and a large waiting area.

"Back here!" a cheery voice called from the back room. Luke walked through the door and into the actual lab. A computer terminal took up one wall, and there was a table in the middle, covered with pieces of paper. "I'm guessing you are here for your Unova starter?" the professor said, walking over from the terminal and grabbing a tray from the table.

"Hello, professor. Yah, I'm here for a starter. I was wondering, could I speak with the pokemon before I choose one? I want to see who is best for my team." Luke replied, looking at the Pokeballs.

"Sure, but how would you know what they say?" Professor Juniper said, confused.

"Did professor Oak not tell you?" Luke said, surprised. He thought that all the professors had been told about him.

"He did tell me about something weird that happened at his lab a couple of years ago, but I can't remember the details. But my new question is how do you know about what was said at a Professor's meeting. We try to keep everything we say in those meetings secret because sometimes professors are giving updates on projects that are still a ways away." Juniper asked, pulling out a Pokeball and looking suspiciously at Luke. "Did you hack into our call?"

Luke laughed, realizing that Professor Juniper had forgotten the most important fact about the story: the event itself, and who it happened to. He set Riolu down, told him to watch the show that would occur when the professor found out and turned to Professor Juniper. "This is why I know about the event." He decided to try something he had been practicing and launched into a backflip. Half-way through the flip, he transformed, and when the light had faded, a blue and white legendary pokemon floated where Luke had been standing. "_I am the event,"_ he said, now speaking in telepathy.

Professor Juniper stared, obviously not expecting this development. Luke turned back into a human. "Long story short: A Latios crashed into Prof. Oak's Lab and then fused our aruas. That led to me becoming a hybrid. As far as I know, I'm the only one. I also have various abilities like pokemon attacks, understanding pokemon, and telepathy." he explained, picking up his pokemon and turning back to the professor. "Now, can you let me see the options?" he said, gesturing towards the three Pokeballs on the tray.

"Oh? … Oh, sure. Here are the options. We have Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott." the stunned professor replied, shaking off her confusion and releasing the pokemon as she said their name.

"Oh, great. Another fledgling trainer. How grand." The Snivy said sarcastically. "We all know that the Tepig will get chosen and it will be another boring week here at the lab." She sniffled, trying not to cry.

"Don't be sad, someone will come along who chose us. Just look positive!" the Oshawott said to his friend, patting her shoulder. Luke could tell, however, that the small otter was trying not to cry.

"What are you guys talking about?" the Tepig said, looking confused. It was clear that the kid who had run out earlier had chosen a Tepig and this was a new one who had just been called in from the ranch that provided the starter pokemon for this region.

"You wouldn't know, because the Tepig always gets chosen!" The Snivy suddenly burst into tears, and Oshawott hugged her tightly. "We've been here for two months, and we haven't been chosen yet!"

"Professor, can we step out for a minute?" Luke said, walking out the door. Professor Juniper followed, then closed the door, leaving the pokemon to their own devices. "I want to take both of them. Oshawott and Snivy have been here for months."

"Yes, and they got real close to each other. I can tell that even without understanding them. I mean, Oshawott is currently comforting Snivy. I would really hate to separate them. But you can only take one." Professor Juniper said sadly.

"Is this where I pick up my starter?" A voice said, behind them. Luke and the professor turned to the door and saw a girl walk in. She was wearing a red skirt that went half-way down to her knees and a white blouse. Her blond hair was tied back in a pony-tail, and she appeared to be ten or so, the same age as Luke.

"Hello, Ellie. You're ready to start your journey?" Professor Juniper said, recognizing the girl as a local. Luke felt something strange when he saw her, but he dismissed it as the fact that it was approaching lunch and he was hungry after flying here from Kanto.

"Yes, but I was wondering if anyone else was going to get a starter today. I don't exactly what to be alone for most of my journey," the girl, Ellie, replied.

"Well, Luke here is picking up a starter as well. You guys can travel together." Prof. Juniper said gesturing to Luke.

"I don't mind. I kind of feel the same way. But, I have to ask you, who do you want to choose?" Luke said. "I really don't want to choose the same one that you do."

"I was thinking about Snivy. I've always thought that a Snivy would be a good starter for me because I have always gotten along well with them." Ellie replied. Luke and Professor Juniper looked at each other.

"_I'll think this will work out. I wanted the Oshawott, and he would be able to stay with Snivy."_ Luke said, telepathically with the professor. The professor nodded and said, "Come on back. Luke here was just talking with me about who he is going to choose. I think it will work out well. In fact, that is probably the best thing that could have happened in this situation. Ever since an Emboar was used to defeat a member of the Elite Four two months ago, everyone has chosen Tepig, but now that another one was creamed by the same member, I hope people will start choosing the other two in addition to Tepig."

Ellie gasped. "You mean that neither Snivy or Oshawott have been chosen for two months?!"

The professor nodded. "They got really close. See for yourself." She pushed open the door to the back to reveal Snivy still held tightly in Oshawott's arms as she tried to pull herself together. Tepig still looked mystified as Prof. Juniper returned him to his ball. Luke set down Riolu on the table again, and then he and Ellie sat down next to their pokemon.

"Snivy?" Ellie said softly as she petted the sobbing grass type's head. "Guess who I choose?" The Snivy looked at Ellie and saw, in her eyes, a savior who she was hoping would take her on an adventure.

"Me?" she said, timidly. Ellie nodded, and Snivy lept into her arms and said, "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" Oshawott looked heartbroken as he looked around to see the Tepig missing. _Looks like not only will I be staying here, it won't be with Snivy._

Luke tapped the small otter's shoulder. "Guess who my choice is," he said, grinning at him. Oshawott saw the grin and made the connection. _I got chosen!_ he thought. He ran to Luke and lept into his arm. Luke scratched his head and whispered in his ear, "Cherry on top is that we will be traveling with Ellie, so you get to travel with Snivy. I'll let you tell her."

"You mean it?" Oshawott said, hopefully.

"Yep."

Oshawott grinned so big, his face looked like it would split in two.

"You better go tell her. She looks like she just realized that you guys may have to split up." Luke said pointing to the Snivy who had left Ellie's arms and walked over. Oshawott hopped out of his trainer's arms and walked up to her.

"Guess this is goodbye," the Snivy said, trying to hold back tears as she looked at her best friend for the last time, or so she thought.

"And hello. Because we are traveling together!" Oshawott said. Snivy looked at her trainer for conformation.

Ellie had been listening in, understanding every word, but she didn't want to reveal her ability yet. She said, "If your wondering if Luke and I are traveling together, the answer is yes."

Snivy the burst into tears, happy at the idea that she and Oshawott would be staying together. Oshawott hugged her tightly as she cried tears of joy that she and her friend would be staying together.

Professor Juniper smiled at the reactions of the two pokemon, the said to Luke and Elli, "Here are your Pokedexes and Pokeballs of Snivy and Oshawott," as she handed them the device.

"Thanks," they both said as they took the Pokedexes from Prof. Juniper's hands. Then Luke said, "Can I ship my other one to my mom? I think she would like it, kind of like a souvenir of my journey."

"Sure. I'll go grab you a box," the professor said as she went into another room. Then Ellie turned to Luke.

"How do you have another Pokedex?" she asked. "Most of the time, you get your Pokedex from a professor. Also, how do you already have a pokemon?"

Luke grinned sheepishly. "I actually started my journey yesterday in Kanto. I hatched Riolu here from an egg, and I saved my Honedge from some pokemon thieves. He decided to come with me since Riolu just hatched. I got here so fast because my mom let me use her Charizard to get here." That last part was a lie because he had flown to Nuvema Town under his own power, but he didn't want to tell Ellie he was a hybrid.

Ellie nodded. "Makes sense," she replied as the professor came back.

"Here you go, Luke. Let me sync your trainer data over with your new Pokedex first though." Luke handed over his old and new Pokedexes, and the professor plugged them into the terminal. "Um, Luke could you tell me what this means?" Luke walked over to the computer and saw what the professor was pointing to.

"Oh. Remember what I told you earlier? That why that is like that." he said, explaining why his carrying capacity was ten instead of six. The professor nodded, typed in a few commands, and both devices beeped. Luke unplugged them, put his old one in the box, and wrote his address on the box. "Well, now my mom will be able to keep track of my journey," he said, handing the box to the professor.

"Hey, Luke, want to have a battle? It'll be my first one." Ellie asked as the professor left to go mail the package. Luke thought for a moment.

"Sure, I'll use Oshawott as Riolu can't walk yet and it would be unfair to use Honedge as he is a Ghost-type and normal-type attacks would do nothing against him," Luke replied. Ellie agreed, and they went outside to the battlefield behind the lab. Luke set Riolu next to him, and then they both then used their Pokedexes to scan their battlers.

"_Oshawott, the Sea Otter Pokemon. The scalchop on its stomach isn't just used for battle-it can be used to break open hard berries as well. This Oshawott is male and knows Tackle, Tail Whip, Water Gun, and Sacred Sword"_ the Pokedex reported after Luke's use on his new pokemon. "Wow, you have a nice move set for a starter," Luke complimented his newest teammate.

On the other side of the field, Ellie discovered her starter knew Tackle, Leer, Vine Whip, and Twister. "Wow, you have a trick up your sleeve!" Ellie said, hugging her pokemon. Snivy grinned and hugged her back.

"Ready?" Luke called as Oshawott got into position. The sea otter looked pumped to have his first battle.

Across the field, their opponents got into position too. "We may have suffered staying at the lab, but I'm gonna give it all!" Snivy said to the other combatant.

"Won't dream of doing any less myself!" Oshawott responded.

"Ladies first!" Luke called out.

"Thanks! Snivy, use Tackle!" Ellie called out. Snivy ran towards Oshawott, ready to ram him.

"Dodge it by using Water Gun straight down!" Luke called out. Oshawott complied and rose about a foot in the air, effectively dodging and attacking at the same time as Snivy ran through the attack, taking minimal damage due to a type advantage.

"So you want to go that route then! Snivy, use Vine Whip to grab him in the air!" A pair of vines shot out from Snivy and wrapped around Oshawott, whose arms were tied in front of his body. Luke noticed this fact and realized that he could grab his scalchop. Using that info, he called out his next attack.

"Use Sacred Sword to cut your way out!" Luke commanded. Oshawott managed to detach the shell from his stomach, and a white light shown from between the vines.

"Sacred Sword? There is no way your Oshawott knows that!" Ellie said, but lo and behold, Snivy's vines were cut, and Oshawott landed on his feet, took a dramatic knee, then dove towards Snivy, his shell now the hilt of a one and a half foot glowing blade. He swung up at Snivy and launched her into the air.

"We got our own trick up our sleeve! Use Twister!" Ellie yelled, and Snivy swung her tail in front of her. A cyclone formed and shot towards Oshawott, who was still on the ground.

Luke realized that if the attack connected, he would lose, but he also knew Oshawott would not be able to get out of the way in time. Thinking fast, he yelled, "Throw your shell at Snivy!"

Oshawott hurled the glowing blade end over end at Snivy. Both attacks connected, and a cloud of dust obscured the field. When it cleared, both pokemon were on the ground with swirls in their eyes. "Looks like a tie." Professor Juniper said, having come out in time to see the last set of attacks. "I did not know those two had special egg moves. Here, bring them inside so I can heal them." Both kids returned their pokemon, and Luke picked up Riolu. They walked inside.

Twenty minutes later, they walked out of Nuvema Town, having healed their pokemon, eaten lunch, and said goodbye to the professor. Both of them were looking forward to traveling through the region and befriending new pokemon as the collected the gym badges with the goal of entering the Unova Pokemon League.

A/N New adventure, and a new traveling companion. Remember back to the review from Latiash I responded to in Chapter 2? Well, if you were paying attention during this chapter, you may have caught something that has a connection to that. Now on to the reviews!

Ben: Thanks for the compliment!

Guest: Glad you liked my last chapter. I'm happy with how I managed to tie in the first Pokemon TV episode. As to Luke going with Ash, why would I do that? That would mean that I would have to rewrite Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh, not to mentions all the movies. I also have plans for Pokemon to give Luke that are from other regions. Treecko will be included, thanks to you. Please use your nickname, because it will make it easier for me to see if you wrote a review when more people start reviewing with guest accounts.

Latiash: This will take a while;

Yes, but Ash did not notice Luke

Got it, he is now in the list of, "Pokemon Luke will get later on"

Yes and yes

Yes, he will. I can't say more than that without giving away some plot points.

Yes and no. Most legendary species are one of a kind, but some, like the Latis and Deoxys, have multiple members in existence.

Yes, but I did not cover Ash's side of the past two chapters. If you want to see Ash's side, go watch Pokemon Episode 1.

Mewtwo, yes, because he is a psychic. The others can't as they are man-made.

Maybe, I haven't decided yet

No, we won't get a flashback because all those visits only serve to explain how Luke learned some new attacks.

More Help Wanted! Two slots are available for Luke, and four are open for Ellie! All the suggestions I got last time are now included on the list, but I need more! PM me or review with ideas!

Thanks to Guest (Now Setech, I guess) and Latias for reviewing on every chapter so far! However, the more reviews I get, the better this story gets because I can make changes that you guys want, and it can be more enjoyable for all of us. I hope you enjoyed!


	5. A Hidden Compainion

A/N Shorter chapter today guys. I hope you enjoy!

"Normal Speech/Translated Pokespeech/what human hear in terms of pokespeech"

_Thoughts_

"_Telepathy"_

"**Untranslated Pokespeach"**

Disclaimer, I don't own pokemon. I do, however, own any OC's I may write in.

Chapter 5:

_It has been three months since Luke and Ellie left Nuvema Town. They gathered the first three badges, caught a couple of pokemon, and are currently engaged in a training battle._

"Oshawott, use Razor Shell!" Luke called out, knowing the battle would soon be over. Even with a type advantage, he had managed to get Snivy to activate Overgrow, meaning she was on her last legs. He had taken some hits but was still doing pretty well.

Oshawott charged at Snivy, holding his scalchop, a glowing six-inch blade at the end. He slashed downward, but was blocked by a well-times Vine Whip the Ellie shouted at the last moment. Both pokemon pushed with all their might, each knowing that if this attack landed, it would be over.

Suddenly, Snivy began to glow, and Oshawott was pushed back a good ten feet because of the strength of the shove. Snivy began to glow brighter and her form began to change. She grew taller and more snake-like.

"Snivy is evolving?!" both kids said as the glow faded, revealing a Servine where the Snivy had been standing a moment before. Ellie's Pokedex beeped to let her know one of her pokemon's status had changed. She looked at it and saw a new move. She grinned and put the device back in her pocket.

"Servine, let's try out that new move! Use Grass Pledge!"

"Sure thing! Take this!" Servine yelled, plunging her tail into the ground. Plants grew at a rapid pace, moving towards the small Sea Otter.

"Try to keep the plants from touching you!" Luke yelled, knowing that the attack would do a significant amount of damage. Oshawott did his best, slicing and jumping around, trying to avoid the vines that were popping out of the ground, but he was eventually captured but the plant life and was soon wrapped up. As the vines encircled him, he began to glow, and the vines ended up holding an object much larger than Oshawott. Luke heard a beep, looked at his Pokedex, and grinned.

"Dewott! Use Sacred Sword to get out, then use Water Pledge!" Twin blade cut through the vines, revealing the newly evolved Dewott, who proceeded to plunge his swords into the ground, causing geysers to erupt in a line, pointing towards Servine, who had no time to react and was thrown up into the air, then slapped back downward as Dewott lept up and slashed down.

"Dad!" a voice called. Riolu, who had learned to walk about two months ago, ran up, holding a green jewel. (A/N for size reference, look at the Pill speaker.) The Jewel was glowing softly.

"You guys can have a rest. What is it, Riolu?" Luke said. Dewott and Servine went over to the camp and ate a couple of the berries to help them recover, and Riolu handed the jewel to Luke.

"It started glowing right after Dewott and Servine evolved," Riolu told Luke.

"I didn't know you had that," Ellie said, coming over to take a look.

"I completely forgot about this," Luke said, recalling how he got it.

_Flashback, the night before he left:_

"_Luke, I want you to take this with you on your journey," his mom, Olivia, said, holding the jewel out to her son._

"_Mom, I can't take this. It's your good luck charm." Luke protested, pushing the jewel away ash he packed his bag._

"_Please, I'm giving it to you so you can have good luck on your journey," Olivia told her son, placing it in his hands. "I have this feeling that you'll need it"_

_Luke sighed. "I can see that I'm going to lose this argument." He slid the jewel into his backpack, then continued packing._

_End flashback_

"Your mom seems really nice," Ellie said, after hearing the story.

"Yeah," Luke replied. The jewel had been steadily growing brighter and brighter as they talked. Suddenly, the jewel emitted a bright flash and float out of Luke's hands and to the center of the clearing.

Luke whistled, and his Flechinder soared over from the tree he had been resting from his fight earlier with Ellie's Tympole and landed on Luke's shoulder. "What's up?" he said. Luke pointed towards the glowing jewel, which was now forming some sort of shape out of the light. "Watch this from the air and give me updates."

Flechinder nodded, knowing, like all of his pokemon, that he was a Latios hybrid. Ellie had been told that he was a psychic, and for fear of him discovering her secret, she did not dare dispute it, even though she could sense he was not telling her everything. Flechinder took off and began circling the clearing.

All eyes turned to the jewel, which had formed a body out of the light. It was mostly red, with blue highlights and four, tube-shaped arms, two red and two blue, one of each color on each side. The jewel was embedded in the chest. Luke pulled out his Pokedex and scanned the newcomer.

"_Deoxys the DNA Pokémon. The DNA of a space virus underwent a sudden mutation upon exposure to a laser beam and resulted in Deoxys. The crystalline organ on this Pokémon's chest appears to be its brain."_

"D- d- Deoxys?" Ellie said, having heard legends about the extraterrestrial. It nodded, and then they heard a voice in their head. "_Yes. I must that you Luke for keeping me safe. I was able to come out of stasis when two pokemon evolved in such a short time nearby."_ His voice sounded like he was a child, not yet fully grown.

"You mean, you know about everything that happened to us?" Luke asked, mainly to know if he knew about his secret. Deoxys replied with a simple, "_Yes,"_ but to Luke only, he said, "_I know about you being a hybrid, but don't worry, I won't tell." _There was a smile in his voice. Then he spoke to both of them. "_I wish to join the guardian on his journey. I am a child compared to others of my kind. My only requirement is that I stay out of my Pokeball in a human form or in hibernation as a crystal."_

Luke stared for a moment, and then said, "Sure," He pulled out a Pokeball and tapped Deoxys on his head. He was absorbed into the ball, and it shook a bit. As a small click was heard from the ball, he called Flechinder back and sent him back to his tree to rest. He then released his new capture and scanned him to find out that he knew Leer, Wrap, Nightshade, Teleport, Knock Off, Spikes, Psychic, Double Team, Pursuit, Taunt, Shadow Ball, Rest, Sleep Talk, Fire Punch, and Psycho Boost. "Wow. Nice move set. Now, what do you mean by a human form?"

The Deoxys closed his eyes and began to glow. When the light faded, a boy was standing in his place. He had red hair and green eyes. His outfit consisted of a pair of jeans, a blue t-shirt, and a red vest. He had a pair of glasses. "This is what I mean."

"Okay," Luke replied. Then he realized something. "You just spoke English. When a legendary enters thier human form, they can only communicate in telepathy. I've talked with one" Ellie looked impressed by what he said. _He must have gotten lucky. Most people search for years and never gotten as much as a glimpse of a legendary and this is his second time __**speaking**_ _with one?_

"True, but because I am a DNA Pokemon and can alter DNA, I can actually become human in pretty much every respect, including speaking. When I am in human form, you can call me David" Luke nodded.

Ellie remembered something that Deoxys had said earlier. He had said, "I wish to join the guardian," and Luke proceded to agree and catch the mythical pokemon. _Does that mean Luke is the guardian that he referred to?_ She thought. She voiced her question to the other two, and it was Luke who responded. "Yes, the other legendary I spoke to said that I was destined to be, 'the guardian of the chosen,' or something like that. The way I see it, I have an undetermined time to get ready. I only hope I can get ready in time," he said, rubbing the back of his head. Ellie had that feeling that he was holding something back, like when he told her he was psychic, but decided, again, to not press him for answers. _If I need to know, he'll tell me._

"Well, this has been interesting. Now, who's ready to eat?" Luke called out to all of their pokemon. Dewott and Servine ran up, having recuperated. Flechinder glided over from his perch to land on Luke's shoulder. Riolu piped up with, "I think we all are, Dad!" Luke looked around and saw that his Honedge and Ellie's Tympole and Darumaka had come over to.

"I think your right. I'll go get working!" Luke said, walking over to his pack to get out his supplies. All mouths began to water as the thought of the delicious food Luke had kind of became known for in their little group.

A/N I had a fun time writing this. Now on to reviews!

Setech: Glad to hear you like where I am going with this. As to Luke in Latios form, I have some plans. I can't say more, but I do have plans. And yes, Treecko is kind of overlooked, but I looked him up, and I can see why you like it. Glad to use your suggestion!

Latiash: Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner! Ellie is a Latias hybrid. Sorry to disappoint you on that front, but I have my reasons.

This is actually a good time to talk about something. Because they became half legendary at young ages, they are a lot more mature than others their age. That is why they sound different from other ten-year-olds.

Something else I need to talk about is the reviews. The section above is always so short! Please review. It lets me know what you guys think. It also gives me more incentive to write faster. So, if you want chapters sooner, please review it! I would really appreciate it. I still will write even without reviews, but I will work harder when I see people are enjoying my story.

I hope you enjoyed. Remember to review or PM me with questions, and I'll see you next time!


	6. A New Responsibility

A/N Hey everybody! This chapter is coming out later than I hoped, so the Christmas special is now a New Year Special. No major changes and it actually works out a bit better. Now, on to the story.

"Normal Speech/Translated Pokespeech/what human hear in terms of pokespeech"

Thoughts

"Telepathy"

"Untranslated Pokespeach"

Disclaimer, I don't own pokemon. I do, however, own any OC's I may write in.

Chapter 7:

Eight months have passed since Luke was tasked with training Keldeo. They have finished their year of training and have now entered the Unova League. Ellie made it to the semifinals but was defeated by a mysterious stranger only known as N. (I know I said they would not meet him, but just after I posted that chapter, I came up with a way so Team Plazma was never created.) Luke was about to face him in the final.

"Finalists, please prepare for battle in five minutes," The announcer called as Luke was getting ready. Ellie, who had lost to N, was making sure he had a strategy.

"How will you deal with Emboar?"

"Samurott can take him."

"But then Ferrothorn will come out."

"Tallonflame. He also can take on his Scollipede as he has a double type advantage. Honestly, Ellie, I appreciate you helping me cream him, but we've been over this ten times already. The only thing I'm worried about is if he's trained enough for this," he said as he rolled a Pokeball around in his hand.

Ellie smiled at him. "You did fine. Anyway, your about to head out. Go get him." She decided to let her guard down for a second and gave him a hug. Luke return the hug and felt another flutter in his stomach, dismissed again as battle jitters. Ellie pulled away and shooed him out the door. "Good luck!" she called as he made sure all his Pokeballs were secured and released Riolu, who wanted to walk next to him as he entered the arena.

Luke stood in the entrance to the tunnel as he waited for the announcer to say his name. Ellie made her way over to the trainer's box, where any trainer who made it to the arena stayed when they weren't battling she sat down on one of the couch and looked intently at the TV that showed a live feed of the arena.

The announcer's voice boomed throughout the stadium. "Welcome, one and all the Finals of the Unova League. Today we will witness a spectacle the likes of which we have never seen before! Both trainers battling today have shown an impressive array of pokemon and surprising strategies that brought them to where they are today. On the red side of the field, we have N, a trainer who has a bond with his pokemon like none we have seen before! On the blue side, we have Luke, a budding adventurer who has a habit of coming back at the last second to clutch a victory. This is certainly going to be an interesting battle, so buckle up!"

When each of their names is called, the trainers walk out onto the field to greet the crowd. They take their positions on opposite sides of the field as the ref takes his place in the middle. "It has been decided that the red side will be going first. N, will you please send out your first pokemon.

The battle began with N's Swoobat being electrocuted by Luke's Luxio, who was promptly flattened by Krokorok. Luke sent out he Samurott, but N sent of his Ferrothorn and managed to take out the stubborn samurai but was toasted by Talonflame. Then it was fire on fire as Emboar tied with Talonfalme as both took the other out. Golurk then managed to take on Scolipede before going out to Purrloin.

"Riolu, you up for this?" Luke turned down to his starter. Riolu nodded and jumped out onto the field, ready to battle. "Riolu, use Bullet Punch!" He ran out and slammed a fist into Purrloin, who was unable to dodge in time.

"Purrloin, use Screech, then Night Slash!" N called out. Purrloin let out a high pitch screech that had everybody in the stadium put their hands over their ears, then swiped her claw at Riolu, who could not dodge due to the Screech. He was hit with her purple claw and knocked back a bit due to the force behind the attack. "Use Shadow Ball!"

The dark purple orb shot towards Riolu, who obeyed Luke and dodged, but the orb was then heading straight towards Luke. Luke started furiously thinking about what to do without revealing himself. Riolu could not do anything because he was moving away, so he did something no one expected.

Suddenly, a beige ball of energy incepted the Shadow Ball, and both attacks careened off into the wall. All eyes turned to Riolu, now a proud Lucario, his paw still outstretched from launching is newly learned Aura Sphere. "No one hurts Luke," Lucario said.

Luke glanced down his Pokedex, took note of the new attacks, and called out, "Lucario, use Power-Up Punch!" Lucario ran forward and started wailing on the cat pokemon. The Purrloin cried out with each hit.

N thought quickly, then called out, "Use Payback!" Purrlion swung her paw, meeting Lucario's fist in a huge explosion. When the dust that had covered the field dissipated, both pokemon were seen on opposite sides of the arena, completely unconscious.

"Tie, both pokemon have been knocked out. Both trainers please send out your last pokemon." The referee called out.

"Luke's Riolu has evolved to save his trainer from an impact with the Shadow Ball. I don't think we have seen a stronger bond between trainer and pokemon in years!" the announcer called out.

Luke recalled his new Lucario and whispered, "You did good, now let our trainee do the rest." N recalled his Purrloin and sent out Krokorock, who was still in tip-top shape, even after battling Luxio.

Luke pulled out his last Pokeball. He then addressed N. "This is the battling debut of my next pokemon. He has been training for the last eight months. He was entrusted to me by the Swords of Justice themselves!" As his voice raised in the last sentence, he launched the Pokeball he was holding and yelled, "Keldeo, use Hydro Pump into Secret Sword!"

The white light that came out of the Pokeball formed into the Colt Pokemon, who immediately used Hydro Pump, shooting from his hooves and flying across the field, hitting the crocodile with his horn, which was glowing slightly. The water from Keldeo's hooves drenched Krokorock as he shot over. Keldeo landed and then ran around to stand on Luke's side of the field. The entire stadium was silent as every person was trying to figure out if their eyes were deceiving them. Then the announcer spoke up.

"It appears that Luke has one more trick up his sleeve. He has just called out a legendary pokemon. I don't think anyone has ever done that in the history of the league has ever called on a legendary in a battle! This is proving to be something no one has ever seen here before. Let's see what N's response to this is."

N just stared. "How did he get his hands on a legendary. How many pokemon were mistreated to capture it?" He shook his head, got his head back in the game, and made an attack. "Krokorock, use Crunch!"

"Double Team!" Keldeo was suddenly in a group of pokemon, each looking and doing the same as the original. Krokorock bit into one of them, but it disappeared. "Focus Blast!" Each copy of Keldeo opened its mouth, formed a glowing blue ball, and sent it at Krokorock, who found himself surrounded by Keldeo copies. Every ball connected, and the fake could not be distinguished from the real. Dust covered the field, and as it cleared, a triumphant Keldeo was seen standing over an unconscious Krokorock.

"Unbelievable! This battle is truly nothing we have ever seen here before! Luke has won the League with a legendary!"

Three hours later, after the award ceremony.

"Luke, how did you get Keldeo?" N asked walking up to Luke. "How may pokemon were forced to battle to get him?"

"None. The Swords decided that he needed more training than they could offer and asked me if I wanted to train him. I asked Keldeo if he was okay with it, and he said yes." Luke replied. He was walking with his friends back to the hotel when N caught them.

"I don't believe you. I've encountered other trainers who have used up their entire team trying to catch a legendary, and you just walk up to the strictest of all legendary groups and they just hand over their trainee. I have a hard time believing you." N said, standing in front of the group. "Otherwise, I insist that you release him."

Luke looked into N's eyes and saw that he was not going to give in. "Fine. Ellie, head back to the room. N and David, come with me." He walked into the nearby forest, witch people had been using for training, with David and N behind him. Ellie looked at him strangely, then walked on to the hotel.

Once they had walked for ten minutes, Luke turned around and faced N. "Can you keep a secret?"

"What?"

"Can you keep a secret? What I need to show you as proof is top secret and should not be discussed with anyone. Understand?"

"Sure, I just don't see..."

Luke nodded to David and said, "Release your transformation." David nodded and closed his eyes. N watched, transfixed, as the red-haired boy next to him emitted a bright light and was revealed to be a Deoxys.

"As you can see, Keldeo is not my first legendary. Now, this next bit is surprising. When I was five, I had a run-in with an injured Latios. He saw something in me and decided to use the last of his energy to grant me a gift. Don't freak out." Luke then closed his eyes and released his transformation.

N was so surprised that Luke was half Latios, that he fell backward with the revelation that he was beaten in a battle by a hybrid. Luke laughed and turned back into a human. "See why I asked if you could keep a secret? Now, before you run to league officials and say that I'm disqualified because I'm a legendary pokemon, remember that I am only half legendary. I'm still part human."

N was stunned beyond words. Well, he deserves Keldeo. That's for sure. "Sorry I doubted you. You are truly the best trainer a Legendary could ask for. Speaking of which, do you know where you are headed next?"

"Haven't really considered it."

"Head to Aloha. I know a guy there who is looking for someone like you. Do you have a Poketech?"

"My mom insisted that I have one."

"I'll give you his number. Tell him I sent you and he should give you everything you need."

They exchanged numbers and went their separate ways.

When Luke and David reached the room, Ellie asked, "What was that about?"

"We were just proving something."

"Okay. What are your plans for the future? Going after the Elite Four next?"

"Nope. Thinking about Aloha next. You up for another adventure?"

"Fine with me."

Luke grinned. He was glad that Ellie would be coming with him on his next adventure. "Let's go home for a month or so, then meet up in Vermillion to take a ship over."

"Looking forward to it."

A/N Today we finish one leg of the journey, and start another. On to reviews!

Setech: Thanks for understanding! I really like Keldeo, so I wanted to put him in. I'll try to keep up the work.

Latiash: Another list. Let's dig in:

Yes. In fact, It's only a couple of chapters until they learn each other's secret, so stay tuned!

Sure, there will be more interaction, but that will wait until after I finish up with Mekon's storyline and go beyond.

Yes, Deoxys could have, but I could not find a good way to write him in, so he stayed and helped guard the other pokemon.

Sure! At this point, Ash has met Latias and had to leave. He has gotten all of his Johto badges and is working his way towards the Silver Conference.

Those who have met him know. At this point, Mew, Celebi, Victini, and the Swords of Justice know, in addition to Deoxys and Keldeo.

I hate to keep saying it, but I need reviews! Over 20 users are following this story, but the only user review I have is a flame. So, I am starting something new. Everybody is welcome to give me ideas for scenes, and I will keep all submissions in mind for the future. If you want to add a character, please PM me with names, descriptions, and personalities. The reason for this is so if you put down personal information, no one else can see it. I look forward to seeing your ideas!

I also am accepting fan art for this story! Every piece will get a shout out, and my favorite picture will become the cover! PM me with links to Google Drive files, and I will take a look!

I think that's all for now. See you all next chapter!


	7. The League's Victor

A/N Hey everybody! This chapter is coming out later than I hoped, so the Christmas special is now a New Year Special. No major changes and it actually works out a bit better. Now, on to the story.

"Normal Speech/Translated Pokespeech/what human hear in terms of pokespeech"

Thoughts

"Telepathy"

"Untranslated Pokespeach"

Disclaimer, I don't own pokemon. I do, however, own any OC's I may write in.

Chapter 7:

Eight months have passed since Luke was tasked with training Keldeo. They have finished their year of training and have now entered the Unova League. Ellie made it to the semifinals but was defeated by a mysterious stranger only known as N. (I know I said they would not meet him, but just after I posted that chapter, I came up with a way so Team Plazma was never created.) Luke was about to face him in the final.

"Finalists, please prepare for battle in five minutes," The announcer called as Luke was getting ready. Ellie, who had lost to N, was making sure he had a strategy.

"How will you deal with Emboar?"

"Samurott can take him."

"But then Ferrothorn will come out."

"Tallonflame. He also can take on his Scollipede as he has a double type advantage. Honestly, Ellie, I appreciate you helping me cream him, but we've been over this ten times already. The only thing I'm worried about is if he's trained enough for this," he said as he rolled a Pokeball around in his hand.

Ellie smiled at him. "You did fine. Anyway, your about to head out. Go get him." She decided to let her guard down for a second and gave him a hug. Luke return the hug and felt another flutter in his stomach, dismissed again as battle jitters. Ellie pulled away and shooed him out the door. "Good luck!" she called as he made sure all his Pokeballs were secured and released Riolu, who wanted to walk next to him as he entered the arena.

Luke stood in the entrance to the tunnel as he waited for the announcer to say his name. Ellie made her way over to the trainer's box, where any trainer who made it to the arena stayed when they weren't battling she sat down on one of the couch and looked intently at the TV that showed a live feed of the arena.

The announcer's voice boomed throughout the stadium. "Welcome, one and all the Finals of the Unova League. Today we will witness a spectacle the likes of which we have never seen before! Both trainers battling today have shown an impressive array of pokemon and surprising strategies that brought them to where they are today. On the red side of the field, we have N, a trainer who has a bond with his pokemon like none we have seen before! On the blue side, we have Luke, a budding adventurer who has a habit of coming back at the last second to clutch a victory. This is certainly going to be an interesting battle, so buckle up!"

When each of their names is called, the trainers walk out onto the field to greet the crowd. They take their positions on opposite sides of the field as the ref takes his place in the middle. "It has been decided that the red side will be going first. N, will you please send out your first pokemon.

The battle began with N's Swoobat being electrocuted by Luke's Luxio, who was promptly flattened by Krokorok. Luke sent out he Samurott, but N sent of his Ferrothorn and managed to take out the stubborn samurai but was toasted by Talonflame. Then it was fire on fire as Emboar tied with Talonfalme as both took the other out. Golurk then managed to take on Scolipede before going out to Purrloin.

"Riolu, you up for this?" Luke turned down to his starter. Riolu nodded and jumped out onto the field, ready to battle. "Riolu, use Bullet Punch!" He ran out and slammed a fist into Purrloin, who was unable to dodge in time.

"Purrloin, use Screech, then Night Slash!" N called out. Purrloin let out a high pitch screech that had everybody in the stadium put their hands over their ears, then swiped her claw at Riolu, who could not dodge due to the Screech. He was hit with her purple claw and knocked back a bit due to the force behind the attack. "Use Shadow Ball!"

The dark purple orb shot towards Riolu, who obeyed Luke and dodged, but the orb was then heading straight towards Luke. Luke started furiously thinking about what to do without revealing himself. Riolu could not do anything because he was moving away, so he did something no one expected.

Suddenly, a beige ball of energy incepted the Shadow Ball, and both attacks careened off into the wall. All eyes turned to Riolu, now a proud Lucario, his paw still outstretched from launching is newly learned Aura Sphere. "No one hurts Luke," Lucario said.

Luke glanced down his Pokedex, took note of the new attacks, and called out, "Lucario, use Power-Up Punch!" Lucario ran forward and started wailing on the cat pokemon. The Purrloin cried out with each hit.

N thought quickly, then called out, "Use Payback!" Purrlion swung her paw, meeting Lucario's fist in a huge explosion. When the dust that had covered the field dissipated, both pokemon were seen on opposite sides of the arena, completely unconscious.

"Tie, both pokemon have been knocked out. Both trainers please send out your last pokemon." The referee called out.

"Luke's Riolu has evolved to save his trainer from an impact with the Shadow Ball. I don't think we have seen a stronger bond between trainer and pokemon in years!" the announcer called out.

Luke recalled his new Lucario and whispered, "You did good, now let our trainee do the rest." N recalled his Purrloin and sent out Krokorock, who was still in tip-top shape, even after battling Luxio.

Luke pulled out his last Pokeball. He then addressed N. "This is the battling debut of my next pokemon. He has been training for the last eight months. He was entrusted to me by the Swords of Justice themselves!" As his voice raised in the last sentence, he launched the Pokeball he was holding and yelled, "Keldeo, use Hydro Pump into Secret Sword!"

The white light that came out of the Pokeball formed into the Colt Pokemon, who immediately used Hydro Pump, shooting from his hooves and flying across the field, hitting the crocodile with his horn, which was glowing slightly. The water from Keldeo's hooves drenched Krokorock as he shot over. Keldeo landed and then ran around to stand on Luke's side of the field. The entire stadium was silent as every person was trying to figure out if their eyes were deceiving them. Then the announcer spoke up.

"It appears that Luke has one more trick up his sleeve. He has just called out a legendary pokemon. I don't think anyone has ever done that in the history of the league has ever called on a legendary in a battle! This is proving to be something no one has ever seen here before. Let's see what N's response to this is."

N just stared. "How did he get his hands on a legendary. How many pokemon were mistreated to capture it?" He shook his head, got his head back in the game, and made an attack. "Krokorock, use Crunch!"

"Double Team!" Keldeo was suddenly in a group of pokemon, each looking and doing the same as the original. Krokorock bit into one of them, but it disappeared. "Focus Blast!" Each copy of Keldeo opened its mouth, formed a glowing blue ball, and sent it at Krokorock, who found himself surrounded by Keldeo copies. Every ball connected, and the fake could not be distinguished from the real. Dust covered the field, and as it cleared, a triumphant Keldeo was seen standing over an unconscious Krokorock.

"Unbelievable! This battle is truly nothing we have ever seen here before! Luke has won the League with a legendary!"

Three hours later, after the award ceremony.

"Luke, how did you get Keldeo?" N asked walking up to Luke. "How may pokemon were forced to battle to get him?"

"None. The Swords decided that he needed more training than they could offer and asked me if I wanted to train him. I asked Keldeo if he was okay with it, and he said yes." Luke replied. He was walking with his friends back to the hotel when N caught them.

"I don't believe you. I've encountered other trainers who have used up their entire team trying to catch a legendary, and you just walk up to the strictest of all legendary groups and they just hand over their trainee. I have a hard time believing you." N said, standing in front of the group. "Otherwise, I insist that you release him."

Luke looked into N's eyes and saw that he was not going to give in. "Fine. Ellie, head back to the room. N and David, come with me." He walked into the nearby forest, witch people had been using for training, with David and N behind him. Ellie looked at him strangely, then walked on to the hotel.

Once they had walked for ten minutes, Luke turned around and faced N. "Can you keep a secret?"

"What?"

"Can you keep a secret? What I need to show you as proof is top secret and should not be discussed with anyone. Understand?"

"Sure, I just don't see..."

Luke nodded to David and said, "Release your transformation." David nodded and closed his eyes. N watched, transfixed, as the red-haired boy next to him emitted a bright light and was revealed to be a Deoxys.

"As you can see, Keldeo is not my first legendary. Now, this next bit is surprising. When I was five, I had a run-in with an injured Latios. He saw something in me and decided to use the last of his energy to grant me a gift. Don't freak out." Luke then closed his eyes and released his transformation.

N was so surprised that Luke was half Latios, that he fell backward with the revelation that he was beaten in a battle by a hybrid. Luke laughed and turned back into a human. "See why I asked if you could keep a secret? Now, before you run to league officials and say that I'm disqualified because I'm a legendary pokemon, remember that I am only half legendary. I'm still part human."

N was stunned beyond words. Well, he deserves Keldeo. That's for sure. "Sorry I doubted you. You are truly the best trainer a Legendary could ask for. Speaking of which, do you know where you are headed next?"

"Haven't really considered it."

"Head to Aloha. I know a guy there who is looking for someone like you. Do you have a Poketech?"

"My mom insisted that I have one."

"I'll give you his number. Tell him I sent you and he should give you everything you need."

They exchanged numbers and went their separate ways.

When Luke and David reached the room, Ellie asked, "What was that about?"

"We were just proving something."

"Okay. What are your plans for the future? Going after the Elite Four next?"

"Nope. Thinking about Aloha next. You up for another adventure?"

"Fine with me."

Luke grinned. He was glad that Ellie would be coming with him on his next adventure. "Let's go home for a month or so, then meet up in Vermillion to take a ship over."

"Looking forward to it."

A/N Today we finish one leg of the journey, and start another. On to reviews!

Setech: Thanks for understanding! I really like Keldeo, so I wanted to put him in. I'll try to keep up the work.

Latiash: Another list. Let's dig in:

Yes. In fact, It's only a couple of chapters until they learn each other's secret, so stay tuned!

Sure, there will be more interaction, but that will wait until after I finish up with Mekon's storyline and go beyond.

Yes, Deoxys could have, but I could not find a good way to write him in, so he stayed and helped guard the other pokemon.

Sure! At this point, Ash has met Latias and had to leave. He has gotten all of his Johto badges and is working his way towards the Silver Conference.

Those who have met him know. At this point, Mew, Celebi, Victini, and the Swords of Justice know, in addition to Deoxys and Keldeo.

I hate to keep saying it, but I need reviews! Over 20 users are following this story, but the only user review I have is a flame. So, I am starting something new. Everybody is welcome to give me ideas for scenes, and I will keep all submissions in mind for the future. If you want to add a character, please PM me with names, descriptions, and personalities. The reason for this is so if you put down personal information, no one else can see it. I look forward to seeing your ideas!

I also am accepting fan art for this story! Every piece will get a shout out, and my favorite picture will become the cover! PM me with links to Google Drive files, and I will take a look!

I think that's all for now. See you all next chapter!


	8. New Year Special

A/N Sorry for the delay everybody. I hoped to get this out the week of New Years, but my family learned that our 12-year-old golden retriever had liver cancer and had to be put down. I didn't feel like finishing this chapter. The better reason is that I was also working on a song arrangement for my school band. Once I post it on MuseScore, I'll put the link in the next chapter.

Word be warned about this chapter: it is pure fluff. It's important to the plot, and there is a small battle scene, but it is mostly fluff. Please read and tell me what you think!

"Normal Speech/Translated Pokespeech/what human hear in terms of pokespeech"

Thoughts

"Telepathy"

"Untranslated Pokespeach"

Disclaimer, I don't own pokemon. I do, however, own any OC's I may write in.

Chapter 8, New Year Special:

Luke and Ellie have traveled through Aloha for seven months now and decided to spend the winter holidays with Luke's mom. Christmas came and went with no trouble, but something interesting is going to happen at New Years'.

"Thanks again for letting us stay here for the holidays Mrs. H," Ellie said to Luke's mom, Olivia.

"My pleasure. Having Luke around for the holidays is great, but his traveling companions also make some great company, too!" Olivia joked in reply. "So, have you caught him under the mistletoe?"

Ellie blushed and immediately began denying any feeling towards Luke, but Olivia smiled. "Mother's instinct tells me otherwise."

Ellie sighed and admitted defeat. She looked around for Luke, but he was out training over at the Oak Ranch. "I want to, but even if he returned my feelings, it could never work out. There are too many barriers in place."

Olivia slid the tray of spinach-artichoke dip they were working on into the oven, then sat Ellie down at the kitchen table. "Can you tell me what you mean?"

Ellie looked into her eyes and saw understanding and support. Her instincts also told her that she could trust her. This led her to do something she never had done before.

"He could never love me because I am half pokemon," she said, feeling like she had lifted a weight off of her chest. "You are the first person I've told. Even my parents don't know. I just never felt like I could trust them."

She looked into the eyes of her friend's mom and found sympathy. "You should worry too much. There are fewer barriers than you think." Ellie looked at her quizzically, but she just laughed. "I'll let him tell you when he's ready. Now, let's get that queso made! We got a party in three hours!" Ellie perked up, and the two females busied themselves in the kitchen.

Out at Prof. Oak's ranch, Luke and his pokemon were taking a break by one of the ponds on the property. He was debating some feelings he had been having recently, specifically about his female friend.

(Begin thought process of Luke)

What are these feelings I'm having? Every time she smiles at me, I get giddy. Anytime we make contact, the spot becomes heated in somehow. When I see her, I can't think of any word to describe her other than beautiful. Why am I like this? I don't have a clue about stuff like this.

(End thought process)

"Want to spar again?" David said, walking over in his human form. Luke responded by transforming into his Latios form. David nodded and turned into his natural form. Both flew up and began battling.

Several hours later…

Since Pallet Town had grown since Luke left, and he had a lot of new people to meet. He was currently in an intense argument with a teen named John.

"My Magneton could easily cream your Golurk, no matter the type advantage!" John called, brandishing a Pokeball.

Luke just smiled. "Why don't we check outside?" John responded by running out and getting into battle position, his Magneton was floating ready. Luke grinned and got into position and sending out his Golurk.

Ellie went outside and watched as Luke proceeded to defeat John. How did I lose? I used every strategy I could think of. John thought. Luke heard this and decided to reply.

"You lost because the only offensives move that a Magneton can learn and will damage Golurk are Flash Cannon and Toxic. Unfortunately, Your Magneton doesn't know either of these moves, so all the electric type moves were nullified by Golurk's ground type, and the normal type moves were countered by the ghost typing. Try to keep this in mind going forward, but also remember that a good strategy can compensate."

John stared. "Did you hear what I thought?" he asked. Luke responded by lifting him up an inch. "Yikes! Your a psychic!"

"Guilty as charged," Luke replied, grinning

"Wow! I never would have guessed it! The only other psychic I've seen is Sabrina, the gym leader, and even though I've heard she was worse, she still seemed really cold and heartless."

Luke shrugged. "Well, I haven't met any other psychics, but I guess we are like normal people and have all sorts of personalities. Though, I did scare off some Team Rocket members by acting similar to how you describe this Sabrina. I think after Aloha, I'll travel around Kanto, so I can see for myself how Sabrina is. Anyway thanks for the battle."

"Sure thing. I'll try to keep your advice in mind as I move forward."

Mrs. Hunter, Luke's mom, called out from the house. "Come in, the ball is about to drop!"

Everyone crowded around the T.V. and watched the live feed from Viridian.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

Happy New Year!

As everyone around him cheered, Luke did something without thinking: he turned to Ellie, who was next to him, and kissed her full on the lips. Fireworks went off in his head, and he realized what all those feelings were: he was in love with his best friend. (For those wondering, he considers Ash to be a brother) Reeling with his revelation, he broke away and just stood there, his brain working sluggishly.

Ellie's mind, however, was racing. She felt Luke's feelings thought the kiss, something he had not meant to do. She thought back to want his mom had said: "There are fewer barriers than you think." She wondered what that could mean now that she had figured out that is was likely that he felt the same way as she did.

Olivia looked at them from across the room, glad that her son had found someone. She now knew for certain that they were made for each other. As she smiled to herself, she started collecting the glasses that people had used for the toast and thought to herself, I wonder what their kids would be like?

A/N How'd I do? The kiss description is mostly based off of other fanfictions as I still haven't gotten over getting friend-zoned by a crush. Oof.

Now, onto the one review I got: Latiash. This will take a while.

N is a few years younger than his anime counterpart but is okay with training pokemon like the games. He respects the choices of legendaries, so if they decided to turn Luke into a hybrid, he was okay with it. He is a bit jealous of the abilities, though.

We will see the friend in Aloha, however, I am keeping his identity a secret. I will say that you get something from him in the game. It's not Colress, I had to google him.

As of now, it is not planned that he makes a reappearance, but it is a possibility that he will return with Reshiram.

I was going for the anime feel with their pokemon. As for the move typing, Shadow ball is the only ranged move Purrloin can move, so I had to use it.

Ash will not return for several chapters, I haven't reached a point where I feel like I can rejoin The Black Latios.

Ellie is with Luke in Aloha. He will meet other legendaries, but I don't think I will include Ultra Beasts.

I had no clue about the professor's wife. She will probably not be included.

Curiosity is fine. Just try to separate your questions please next time. I had trouble telling what went together.

All offers from the last chapter still apply. Looking forward to any submissions!

Please fill out the form on my profile, as the info will affect how the story goes.

I think that is all. See you next chapter!


	9. Another Responsibility

A/N Hey everybody! We hit 3,000 views today! :-) This chapter reveals the friend in Alola, so enjoy!

"Normal Speech/Translated Pokespeech/what human hear in terms of pokespeech"

_Thoughts_

"_Telepathy"_

"**Untranslated Pokespeach"**

Disclaimer, I don't own pokemon. I do, however, own any OC's I may write in.

Chapter 9:

_It has been two weeks since the incident, and neither of them has said a word about it. They are on __Ula'ula Island, where Luke has agreed to meet the mysterious friend that N sent him to talk to. They are currently in a meadow. Luke is working with Keldeo on forming Focus Blast faster._

"Come on! You've almost got the charge time down to a couple of seconds!" Luke encouraged his trainee as Keldeo formed a Focus Blast within a second and launched it at a nearby bolder, cracking it in half. "Good work, take a break, you've earned it," Luke said, scratching him on his head.

"_Thanks."_ Keldeo flopped down in the shade of a tree near their camp. Luke walked over to the blanket they had set out to sit on. He sat down and started munching on some apples. Ellie was just waking up a nap in her tent, so she came out and started eating as well. Deoxys, or David, was resting off to the side after a spar with Dartrix, Luke's Alolan starter. All of the group's Alolan catches were around as well.

Suddenly they heard a voice. "Hey! You're that kid with the legendary!" Luke and Ellie turned and saw a boy wearing jean shorts, a red tee-shirt, tan vest, and white shoes. He had blueish hair and was staring intently at Luke. "I want him. Give him up!" He pulled out a Pokeball and released a Treecko. "If you don't, I will be forced to fight you and take him myself!"

Luke looked at the Treecko. It was covered in scratches and a couple of bruises. He looked at the newcomer. "Kid, I don't think your pokemon is up for battling. You should get him to the pokemon center."

"Nonsense! Treecko is always ready to battle!"

Luke just stared at him. "No."

"What?"

"No, I won't give you Keldeo. I was trusted with him, and I plan to keep that trust," Luke replied while sending a telepathic message to Keldeo. "_Focus Blast on Treeko when I tell you."_

Keldeo looked at them. "_Got it."_

"Fine. Treecko, use Pound!"

The Treecko, hesitantly, followed orders and ran at Luke. "Keldeo, Focus Blast," Luke said lazily. Keldeo opened his mouth, charged a Focus Blast, and sent the poor grass type flying through the air and crashed into the ground at the feet of his trainer.

"You stupid weakling! You lost to a water type. You were supposed to cream him, but you got taken out in one hit!" The kid started kicking his Treecko. "You're worse than that Charmander I left on a rock!"

Suddenly, the kid could not move. He looked over and saw that Luke's eyes were glowing slightly. _Oh, crap._ He thought.

"I am putting you under civilian arrest for Pokemon abuse. Anything you say or have said can and will be used against you." Luke said, getting up.

"What? You can't do that!" The kid yelled.

"Let's check with Officer Jenny," Luke said calmly as he pulled out his pokegear and called the cops.

Five minutes later, Officer Jenny pulled up. "I got your call. Is this the guy?"

"Yep. As you can see, I froze him mid kick." Luke replied.

"Can you tell me what happened?" the officer asked. Luke proceeded to tell her about the series of events that lead to the current situation. "Well, I can say that you were in the right stopping him. Now let's see who he is.

Officer Jenny reached into the kid's pocket and pulled out his Pokedex. "Hey, I've heard about you, Damien. I believe a Charmander you had was taken in by a kid named Ash."

"Ash? He's an old friend of mine. I'm glad he found a nice fire type to use," Luke said.

"Anyway, Damien, I am putting you under official arrest for Pokemon abuse and abandonment. Luke, could you please release his arms?" Luke complied, and Damien was handcuffed, then lead away once he was fully released from the telekinetic grasp he was trapped in.

"Hey officer, can I take in his Treeko?" Luke asked.

"Sure. I think you will do fine with him. Just try to show him that not all trainers are jerks."

As the officer walked away, a kid wearing black clothes and floppy blond hair came out from the trees. "Nice work. Now can you tell me if you know where a guy named Luke Hunter is?"

Luke and Ellie looked at each other, then started laughing. The teen stood there awkwardly as the two friends composed themselves. Luke then said, "That would be me, I take it you are Gladion? N told me you were looking for some special qualities, and he seemed to think that I fit the bill."

"N contact me to tell me about you, and I think you do show some promise. Now, understand that the origin of this pokemon is top secret. Just know that there are only three in the world. I have one, the third is still trapped in the lab they were created in. If you bond with this pokemon, then his true power will be revealed," he said as he handed Luke a Pokeball and a case holding 16 disks. "The species name is Type: Null. However, if it breaks its mask, then use these disks in the RKS in its head to change its type. Good luck."

"Thanks. I hope we meet again." Luke said, shaking Gladion's hand. The older teen walked away while Ellie turned to Luke.

"Think you can do it?"

"Don't know, but I can try."

A/N Don't know how I feel about this one. I hope you enjoyed, on to reviews.

Latiash: oh boy, here we go again.

Your first question is answered in this chapter.

Sure, but it's not really important most of the time

The next chapter is the plan for the reveal. Her pokemon already know. Keldeo's reaction will be off-screen. They will train together, but they still will travel like they used to because they are used to it.

Most of Kanto will be off-screen, but they probably won't meet.

No, they won't because they are not officially each other's pokemon. If either is seriously injured, they will pose as the other's trainer and hope that Nurse Joy doesn't check ID. For example, look at _The Black Latios_, Cloud Castle in the Sky, Part Two. It's discussed when the gang goes to the house and finds Ash and Latias there.

Everything mentioned in the last chapter is still open.

See everybody next time!


	10. Secrets Revealed

A/N Hey everybody. A word of warning before we continue: this chapter is fluff. There is very little action. It is important, though, that I write this chapter because it is integral to the story.

Surprise at the end!

"Normal Speech/Translated Pokespeech/what human hear in terms of pokespeech"

_Thoughts_

"_Telepathy"_

"**Untranslated Pokespeach"**

Disclaimer, I don't own pokemon. I do, however, own any OC's I may write in.

Chapter 10:

_Valentine's Day. The day people decide to ask crushes out and sometimes can't work up the courage. Luke is currently trying to calm his nerves for what he plans on doing in a few minutes._

Luke was sweating bullets. He had tried to comb his hair and look somewhat presentable, but he still was nervous because he had decided to ask Ellie to be his valentine. _No sweat. Your just asking your best friend if she wants to be more than friends. No big deal._

Lucario put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "You got this. I've talked with some of her pokemon, and I think your chances are better than you think."

They were currently in a clearing on Ula'ula Island that was about a fourth of the way up. They were planning on staying in a nearby cave to stay dry in the upcoming storm. Luke turned to his pokemon. "Thanks. Let's do this."

He walked over to where Ellie was resting with Serperior. "Hey, Serperior, could you give us some time alone?" The grass snake nodded, then went over to where the rest of their pokemon were. "Ellie," Luke said, trying his best not to stutter. "Will you be my valentine, and possibly more?"

Ellie thought, _Yes… No… I want so badly to say yes, but _"It could never work." At this point, she was crying, and not bearing to see her crush after rejecting him, she ran, not caring where she went, as long as it was away.

"Ellie!" Luke called after her, but he was too late: she was gone. He slumped against a nearby tree and stared at the ground. A couple of his pokemon gathered around him and tried to comfort him. As he wallowed in self-pity, the storm they had seen stuck and it started pouring. Then, they all heard a scream coming from the direction Ellie had gone. Luke shot up and started giving directions.

"Dartrix, Serperior, go into the cave and use any move you have that generates leaves to create a giant cushion, I have a feeling we're going to need it. Lucario, return everybody and get all of our stuff into the cave. Try to find a branch of the cave we can use to change. I'm going after Ellie." All the pokemon immediately obeyed, sensing the urgency of the orders. Luke ran in the direction Ellie had gone, using his abilities to move faster than normal.

He saw a break in the trees and skidded to a stop at the top of a cliff. He looked down and saw Ellie, hanging on to a root that came out of the rocks. "I got you!" he called as he looked around for a branch to reach down with, but then the unthinkable happened: the root tore, and Ellie fell. "No!" Luke yelled as he dove off the cliff after her.

Ellie frantically grabbed for something, but couldn't. She prepared to turn into her alternate form and fly up, possibly scaring Luke away for good. As she closed her eyes to release the energy within, she suddenly wasn't falling anymore. She opened her eyes to see that she was being carried by a Latios that was a slightly darker shade than normal. "Luke?" she asked, directing her question at her rescuer.

"_I got you, Ellie. Don't worry"_

Ellie was flabbergasted. Her crush was in the same position as her! Her heartbeat sped up immensely as she remembered something Mrs. Hunter had told her before the New Year's party: _There are fewer barriers than you think._ The words echoed in her head as Luke dove toward the cave.

"_I hope that that cushion is ready!"_ he called into the cave as he barrel-rolled 180 degrees, turned back into a human, and skidded to a halt, landing in a pile of leaves about six inches thick.

They lay there for a minute, Luke recovering from sliding on his back, Ellie recovering from the shock that she had a chance at Luke. Eventually, they both go up and returned their pokemon. Lucario pointed off to the side, indicating where they could change. Then he went over to their stuff and sat down, meditating.

Luke turned to Ellie and said sadly, "If you want to change, you can go over there. Also, you're right, it could never work, with me being half pokemon."

Ellie stared at him, disbelieving. Then Luke was tackled to the ground by a large, white and blond dragon. The dragon buried her face in Luke's chest and cried tears of joy.

Luke groaned. "Ellie, could you get off me? You're crushing me." Then he realized what was on him. "Ellie?" he said incredulity. The dragon-type on him glowed, then revealed itself to be his human companion Ellie, who was still sobbing into his shirt. The crying girl looked up and gazed into Luke's hazel eyes with her blue ones.

"I thought we didn't have a chance because I was half pokemon. Now that I know that you are in the same position…" she stopped talking and just pressed her lips to Luke's.

Both of them felt fireworks going off in their head as Luke returned the kiss with equal passion. They pulled apart after a minute, breathing hard. "Is this a yes?" Luke asked, dazed.

Ellie's mind was moving sluggishly, so it took her a second to register what he was talking about. "I feel like we could just skip being valentines and go straight to dating!"

Luke grinned up at his new girlfriend. "Great! Now, could we please change out of these wet clothes? I don't want to get hypothermia. Plus, I kind of need to breathe."

Ellie blushed slightly, then got up grabbed her pajamas, then went off to the side branch to change.

After both had changed into sleep clothes, they lay down with Ellie curled up next to Luke. As they were about to fall asleep, Ellie asked, "Just wondering, why did you kiss me at the New Year's party?"

Luke blushed slightly. "I don't know. I just remember thinking that some couples kiss as the ball drops. You were standing next to me, and I guess my subconscious thought it would be a good idea. It probably was, since when I kissed you, I got the answer to a question that had been bugging me all day."

"Which was…"

"Why I always felt strange around you."

"And the answer was…"

Luke leaned in close, still blushing and whispered in her ear. "I love you."

"I feel the same."

Both parties blushed as their feelings were finally spoken aloud. They shared a quick kiss, then closed their eyes and let sleep overtake them.

A/N Review time!

Latiash: Oh boy, here we go again.

This is actually part of the part coming up, so stay tuned.

Possibly. I won't rule that option out

Haven't decided.

Z-moves are an option but don't have plans for that. Thanks for understanding.

The reaction is not going to be included.

Movies are considered to have actually happened and do have an effect on the world.

Now the special: as small fact sheet about the pokemon that are on our main characters' teams.

Luke: A boy turned into a Latios at a young age. He is normally calm and collected but has a more laid side. We have his background, so I'll go to how he got some of his attacks that Latios's can't use. Aura spere is self-explanatory. Also, about that attack, in my world, aura sphere is fighting type plus the typing of its user. Any pokemon can learn how to use it, with enough training or a Lucario as a parent. He learned Teleport by speed training with Mew and getting so fast that he could get to places instantly. He and Ellie have recently become a thing.

Lucario: Lucario is Luke's starter and probably the strongest non-legendary on the team. Maturity wise, he's twelve. He acts as the leader and often helps plan training sessions. He prefers to stay out of his Pokeball but will go in as the need arises. If you need support, he's your guy. Sneak peek: his bond with Luke may give him some special abilities.

Duoblade: This sentient set of swords are extremely loyal since he would be a slave of Team Rocket if it weren't for Luke. A go-to partner for Luke if the latter needs to fight himself, as Luke is the only person Duoblade deems worthy of wielding him.

Samurott: This sea otter has a strong sense of honor and will fight with his all until he is out of the fight. Having been with Luke since Unova, he is one of the powerhouses of the team. He is currently courting Ellie's Serperior.

Talonflame: Having been found as a Fletching, this fire type was caught in a strong wind that sent him to Unova. He is really close with Luke and is often used for transportation.

Deoxys: Otherwise known as David, this space virus was discovered as a crystal that Luke's mom gave him as a good luck charm. He came out of stasis when two evolutions happened nearby and has been traveling with Luke ever since. Still considered a child by his race's standards, he can be serious when the time comes.

Exadrill: Caught as a Drillbur with a no-nonsense attitude, he can tunnel extremely quickly and has surprised many an opponent by popping out of unexpected places. If you can get past the rough exterior, he is just a big softy.

Keldeo: Maturity wise a child, he's was entrusted to Luke by the Swords of Justice. Playful tendencies make him tough to deal with at times, but he knows how to focus on battles and training after many, _many_, hours of work.

Luxio: This electric lion is a bit of a troublemaker. He always has an idea for a prank. While his teammates do not always happy with this, Luke has come up with a fighting style that keeps opponents on their toes.

Golurk: This gentle giant hardly ever talks in complicated sentences, favoring short, to-the-point phrases. He tends to use powerful long-ranged attacks, then tanks damage as he comes in with physical moves to finish them off. His major weakness is his speed.

Deino: This little guy may look cute, but he is ferocious in battle. He used to have a "holier-than-thou" attitude but has put in his place since. He is a master of the hit-and-run.

Type Null (know as Null): This stubborn pokemon is quite the handful. Think Ash's Charizard stubborn. As such, he is not used in battle often. He has gotten better, but Luke still has a long way to go to unlocking his true potential.

Dartix: Luke's Alolan starter acts like a stereotypical teenager. Luke is currently working on making sure he won't stop battling to preen his feathers

Dratini: This shy dragon is working on overcoming her fears. She prefers curling around Luke's arm when out of her Pokeball

Treeko: Rescued from an abusive trainer, Treeko has learned that his old trainer was the bottom of the barrel and his new one is the cream of the crop. He is loyal and steadfast, glad that he got a new trainer.

Ellie: As a young girl, she helped a heavily injured Latias. The Latias decided that she was already about to die, she would turn Ellie into a hybrid. She also imparted her knowledge about how to use her abilities as a Latias. The first person to know about this is Luke's mom. She and Luke have just begun dating.

Serperior: This grass snake is Ellie's starter and the love interest of Luke's Samurott. Her style of combat is to hit hard and hit fast. She can take a hit or two, though.

Palpitoad: Ellie's first catch has a high defense that allows him to outlast his opponents. He then pelts them with ranged attacks until they break.

Darmanitan: This firey monkey is abnormally calm and can enter Zen Mode and throw enemies just as fast as he can throw punches normally.

Unfezant: Ellie's flying type in very self-absorbed and does not like getting dirty. She prefers to stay far away before diving in and landing a blow, only to fly away again.

Zorua: This trickster is very young and had just started battling when she met Ellie. She now is a strong battler and knows how to use her illusions to her advantage.

Boldore: This stoic rock type prefers to tank damage before landing the deciding blow.

Popplio: This energetic seal practically begged Ellie to choose her when they cam to Alola. She is fun-loving and loves to play with her friends.

Oricorio: This dancing bird knows how to carry a tune and more often than not, her opponents become confused by her dance moves.

Rockruff: This playful pup is very close with Zorua and they are often seen wrestling.

Mudbray: The pony is often used as Ellie's mount. She enjoys running circles around her opponents and spraying dirt everywhere.

Whew! That took some effort, both to write and read. If you are still here, congrats! You get a prise, a mini-chapter!

Chapter 10.5:

Luke slowly opened his eyes and saw that Ellie currently snuggled up to him, and they were in a cave. As he looked down at his girlfriend's sleeping form, he realized that the events he thought had been a dream were real.

He decided to wake up Ellie, but he would have some fun. He began to lightly run his fingers up her side. She squirmed in her sleep, so Luke continued. Soon, Ellie was awake and trying (and failing) to suppress a laugh as Luke tickled her. After they both were awake, they packed up and left.

As they walked away, Luke asked, "Ellie, do you know Heal Pulse?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I think I hurt myself falling for you."

Luke was rewarded with a light punch to the shoulder and a blushing girlfriend. "Don't worry, I'll take you on an official date after we reach civilization." His reward was his girlfriend blushing even more and her hugging him from the side.

Lucario and David were walking a bit behind them. David turned to his friend. "Hope they don't turn all mushy on us."

"Don't worry. If anything, there will be more playful banter like this."

A/N Now the story is done. A couple of reminders: The poll on my account is still open. All fan art is still being expected. I'm handling aura differently than canon, but I can't really explain it. The best I can say is: look through my favorites as it will be a combination of all of the ones that handle aura.

See you guys next time!


End file.
